Yue and his Touya
by Aristania
Summary: A play on the series Romeo x Juliet. For Gemini24. Please enjoy and remember to review. Also, the A/N meant to say "aresfancorner" and that's at yahoo But my computer cuts it out.


**Warning: CRAPPY beginning!**

**Each bolded phrase is an act.**

"We beseech you great masters' of the celestial magic's. Bring upon us an answer to our prayers. Aid us in our time of need

and for you we shall offer up our best men in exchange for your blessed savior." The cries were, though simultaneous; plead over vast seas to two powerful wizards. China's magical community begging salvation from the card mistress Sakura- their soon-to-be clan heads' wife. And the other pleas befalling the ears of Master Eriol Hirinigizanawa from the British Council of Elders. Both sides seeking the upper hand in the upcoming magical based war for the unclaimed territory of Tomoeda, Japan. Now, you think this would be easy for the Li clan to govern since they are due to be related to the resident power of the region, Sakura Kinomoto. That is not so for there is one in this household who refuses to join the Li's even if it means battling against his mistress. You thought I meant Cerberus right? Wrong! It is Yue of whom will take it upon himself to keep the territory neutral even if it means taking sides in the process. Of course, their are two great powers residing here though. Not in the place of his birth, England, the evil lolita boy reincarnation of Clow Reed sits in his great Reed red hand-me-down arm chair trying to grasp what is expected of him. His creations, more like companions, lie to his sides contemplating their duty as well. Each general has explained their side of the story making out the others to be low-life scum. Eriol honestly doesn't like any side so he makes his decision to stay neutral as Sakura follows suit. Their guardians however are not so lucky. They, being dependent on their masters power, are forced to join those of whom hold power structures similar to their own. Ruby ending with Hong-Kong, China and Yue Surrey, England; their brothers' on apposing sides disguised in human form. Their world turned upside down, the Li's brash and bold compared to the nature of their enemies of whom were once in their emotional position.

It is now the Reed family of Surrey, England that will lead the attack with a level head, bearing the weight of Europe's dreams for expansion on their rain-weathered backs...

**...War is a-foot...**

"Ah, master Yue. Lord Reed is anxious to see you." Greeted a portly whelp with far too sly a smirk. This made Yue a bit wary but he trekked on through the bustling camp ground none-the-less. "You requested my assistance grandfather?" Yue was treading cautiously now for fear of destroying his façade. "Yes, I knew you would never assist those Chinese buffoons so I sent for your aid as my second-in-command. Would you not help your own kin? Though not blood you are my son's child all the same, so it is as if you are my child as well. Do you understand?" Nathaniel greeted with a cheery smile reminiscent of Clow' s. Clow had always had his father's looks and his mother's thin frame. Try as he might that smile just kept mocking him and he couldn't say no. "Yes, grandfather. To your will I shall submit." Yue replied almost monotonously. "Then take this suit and dawn it." He said to Yue before marching out to the men gathered and announcing, "At dawn may we march!"…

…**At the Li's base camp…**

"Cerberus! My darling you've come!" Greeted general Li Jade who was unaware that she would be fighting her husband for claim of land that wasn't rightfully theirs in the first place. "Yeah okaa-san, I'm here." Cerberus was disguised as a six-footer with bronzed, muscular arms and messy golden locks. "Well don't just stand there then sweet-heart! Go get into uniform! I hear those English brutes are preparing to march at sunrise!" She announced to anyone that could hear-which was A LOT. This included Touya who was forced into helping the Li's by a threat to his family and friends. He had to do something, he just didn't know what yet…

…**Normal POV…**

"English BRUTE!" Screeched one. "Pompous Asian ASS!" Bellowed another. "COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Came an indignant yell of outrage. All in all it hurt Yue' s ears and if anyone was paying attention to the poor 'volunteers' under the dress code required cloaks- The cloaks make them more willing to fight since they can't tell if their fighting their friends or family-, they'd notice several others cringing as well. It had been a long day so both generals decided to return to camp in order to nurse their injured pride- since they were the ones' throwing most of the insults- and just start fresh tomorrow. What hardly anyone cared to notice though was that the supplies like sake, pastries, conveniences like hot bathes, etcetera; That they used to make themselves feel better were being- literally- pulled from the hands AND pocket books of the average citizens of Tomoeda who didn't even KNOW what the war was about because they didn't even have magical powers! And so- as a side story within a large plot relating to the series Romeo x Juliet-to aid in the end of this chaos and greed, from the English camp was in secret born, 'The Blue Angel'.

And the Chinese, 'The White Swordsman'. Heroes bent on returning peace to this little town that was in peril for- to them- no apparent reason.

**Half an hour before the first battle…**

One of the Chinese soldiers was hitting an innocent little girl for refusing to give him her meager share of bread and the man looked likely to kill her for it, though he looked plenty better off then the child did. It was a horrific scene as the man threw her to the ground and was about to crush her little head with his heavy boot before he was roughly pushed away by Fujiitaka Kinomoto on his way home from work. "That's enough! She's done nothing wrong so be on your way scum!" He shouted to the soldier who had been momentarily stunned. Fujiitaka had been rash and he knew it. Now he could only hope that the other man would fall for his bluff and cower away. He didn't. Next thing he knew there was a fist in his face and a burly man hanging over him fuming at his 'insolence'.

Fujiitaka had reason to fear but he only smiled at the brute. If he was to die from this then he was glad it would be protecting that little girl who had been given the chance to escape. Closing his eyes Fujiitaka waited for something that strangely never came? Upon opening his eyes he saw two masked heroes. A lovely lady, no that was obviously what he wanted people to think because the figure was decidedly male, and a strapping young gentleman- or at least that's what he would like to think of his son as. Fujiitaka was not very skilled at using his magic yet but he could tell that that was his Touya, his son. Both of his sons some deep part of himself was saying. He felt proud and upon the signal left in a rush confident the two would be fine. The fighting duo consisted of a feminine male in a deep blue cape embroidered with silver outlined white angel wings, a long sleeved white shirt, white skin tight pants and a delicate pair of navy blue slip-ons. He also carried a thin sword longer than the man's arm. The next was a teen with muscular, well-toned and tanned arms visible thru a sleeveless white top and a pair of baggy cream-colored bottoms. He was sporting a black pair of tie-up army regulation boots and a long white cape with a hood that covered all of his face except the eyes. His weapon of choice was a long rapier type blade. The pair baffled the men. After his attack on the 'muggle' being interrupted the soldier had called in back up to handle them but they were all quickly defeated. It's like the two were an invincible force and it was irritating because if they got run of things the city would prosper and the camp ground would fester.

They had to do something before the; "worst" came to pass. Chinese underlings were running as the White Swordsman's mighty blade swung down upon the spot where a soldier had previously been standing. The citizens of Tomoeda cheered as they were ushered away from the brawl by Blue Angel. After making sure no one was injured Blue Angel started passing out rations that he had gathered from his own camp. No one of them knew this of course but it didn't matter. He didn't care about recognition, just that the town folk were safe. After receiving enough food for their families Blue Angel sent the humans on their way and returned to the square where he had last seen the man who had assisted him in the escape. He was nowhere to be seen. This was upsetting but predicted. He hadn't really even got to see the man's face either so that he could thank him the next time he spotted him. But little did he know that the White Swordsman was still hanging around the area and was about to determine him friend or foe. While heading to the alley to remove all of the costume make-up he had on along with throwing his old brown cloak over his blue one, Blue Angel was forced to stop dead in his tracks. A furious pair of deep blue eyes were staring into his pale cat-slitted ones as a man completely cloaked except for his eyes held him pinned against a wall. He didn't understand why but he suddenly felt like he was in his false form again and the man staring him down wasn't a potential threat but his mistress' older brother. Though he knew that this couldn't be true because he had seen Touya be dragged off by the "gaki" for refusing to join their cause. Surely if he wasn't dead then he had probably been imprisoned and thoroughly beaten for his "treason" to the clan. The thought made him sick and tears started prickling the corner of his eyes. The taller male apparently noticed because he started wiping them away before gently apologizing and… His brain went off-line. The stranger had just kissed him and he felt ready to melt. The mans lips tasted of chocolate and he smelled of peach blossoms and after-shave. "Just like Touya had", some part of his being whispered mournfully.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. The first shots are no doubt due to be fired soon." He spoke in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Please don't leave me." The angel quietly begged. He barely knew the man and he was begging him not to go! What was wrong with him! He screamed internally trying to get his brain to win out over his heart. It didn't work. "I'm sorry my angel. I must go now. We will meet again… Yue." And just like that he was gone. A petal on the wind that was blown far from the angel's grasp yet again by the winds of fate.

**Off to battle…**

"Lord Yue! Where have you been sir!" The privet queried- more like shouted actually- as he ran up to Yue panting. "General Reed has been searching everywhere for you! We're about to march! You must dress your self at once!" He exclaimed ushering Yue to his tent and helping him ready for battle. After dressing in the English's navy blue colors Yue donned his hooded cape and rushed to his grandfather's side. Nathaniel Reed probably would've looked ready to reprimand his "grandson" if it weren't for the fact that he looked completely horrified though he tried to hide it under his cloak. "Are you ready Yue?" Nathaniel asked quietly. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." He answered grimly. After exchanging a few choice glances the pair approached the battlefield with their troops.

The Asian army was advancing steadily as was the English. It was clear from the start that this was going to be a tough battle to win. "Front line! Move ahead!" The Asian general called out to her troops. "Follow suit men!" General Reed called out. But talked low enough where only his men could hear, "As soon as those men move forward to meet you, don't give their leader time to further orders. Just charge!" The men whooped and followed their plans. The battle had started at ten o'clock sharp. It was now high noon and the Chinese had been forced to retreat.

**2****nd**** battle of the war…**

(At the Li's camp)

"This is our second chance men! Don't fuck it up! We've lost enough lives for my tastes and your general was injured! Who's going to make those English twits and their disgusting tastes in tea pay! Are you with me!" Cried Cerberus as he waved to his applauding fans and went to check on his "grandmother". "So… how did rallying the troops go?" She asked while nursing her shoulder where the blood from her wound had seeped thru the bandages. "They're fired up at least." He said smiling as he helped Jade with her bandages. "Good, they'll need to be." After a word of prayer for her husbands safety Jade left the tent and Cerberus sighed. "I hope you're at least staying safe out there Yue. God knows I'm not safe in the least."

**English base camp…**

"Stay safe my dearest wife." Whispered Nathaniel to the wind as he passed Yue who was bandaging wounded soldiers. After the general had passed Yue's watchful eyes snapped back to his patient. "She'll be fine Spinnel. Your sister is nowhere near being delicate. Hell, she could even pass for an Amazon tribe leader!" Yue joked trying to reassure the younger guardian. "I know, but I still worry no matter how much she irks me. I can tell, you know. How hypocritical you're being when you tell me not to worry. I swear that if you fret over Cerberus anymore than you already are you'll worry yourself sick." Yue had no come back for that so he resumed his work. After he was finished Spinnel got up to leave but Yue stopped him by grabbing his uninjured arm and pulling him into a tight embrace. "Please don't die. I don't think I can stand to lose anyone else." Holding the angel close Spinnel promised then went on his way.

Yue went to village again that day but didn't bother to bring his costume. Everything was well since the mysterious White Swordsman had scared off the stray men and returned the town to normal. "Thank you", Yue whispered to no one in particular. But the person he wanted most to hear that had heard whether the moon being realized it or not and said person was happy to hear that one little phrase. So much so in fact he decided to visit the bearer of his cherished gift. Swinging down from a rooftop the White Swordsman pulled Yue into a deserted alleyway and kissed him fast but sweet. Yue didn't understand why he was even responding to the kiss but he couldn't help it. The man's taste was sweet and smooth but at the same time had an undertone of something earthy. Perhaps the flavor was a kind of spice? Realizing too late what the spice was Yue's body started to go numb as he sank to his knees and the smirking swordsman caught him up. "Your an imposter. I know you are because Yue has the good sense not to kiss his enemies. So lets find out who you really are shall we?" Glancing thru half lidded eyes Yue glimpsed a shining pair of cerulean iris' staring back at him heatedly and his bleary mind couldn't help but wonder what his foe had meant by 'imposter'.

**(Complete 360! From kissing to kid napping!)**

**The White Swordsman's lookout…**

Yue blinked himself awake wondering what had happened and where he was. He tasted something sickly sweet on his tongue and identified the substance as truth serum. "So your finally awake?" Yue didn't dare answer. "Answer me damn you! I could've killed you then at the square and not given your worthless life a second thought!" He shouted in frustration and… something else that Yue couldn't quite place. "I'm…" Yue started but was cut off by the furious eyes of a man he still could not see leaning over him. "Who are you?" Asked the swordsman coldly. "I can't tell you." Yue said knowing that it would be his end. But strangely the man didn't attack. He simply moved to the side of the bed and stared at Yue. "I'm sorry." He said casting a glance around the room before his roaming eyes stopped on Yue's lips. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much but I can't tell you who I am just yet. However now I do believe that you really are Yue. Just had to be sure. After all, they told me you were dead." Speechless Yue turned to ask why but now awake and sensing Yue could now feel his brother's energy and it was actually moving closer. "Are we in the Li compound?" Yue asked nervously, afraid that if Cerberus found them he would be in far more danger than he was with the mysterious man. "Yes. But the lord won't bother us. He can't feel you. I'm hiding you so that he can't." The energy stopped at the door and knocked loudly. "Open up NOW!" He yelled. "He can smell me." Yue whispered. "I'll take the blame then. Say that I happened upon you unconscious in the back alleys. I'm sorry but you have to go back to sleep." "Wait, no…" But it was too late Kissing the being he loved one last time the man cloaked himself and went to the door explaining the breach in security. Now Cerberus was no idiot but he was tired so instead of ordering the soldier killed he opted to order Yue removed to his quarters before Jade found out about his siblings appearance. Sitting up with Yue most of the night wasn't the smartest idea but Cerberus couldn't help it. Despite what he told others to appear strong, Kero was secretly in pain to be separated from his little brother for so long. Smoothing back the moonchild's long white locks was truly a comfort to both brothers for finally they both found peace to sleep. "Yue, Yue wake up." Cerberus gently goaded. A sharp intake of breath and a set of fluttering lashes latter, Yue was awake and encompassed in a warm embrace. "Onii- chan?" Yue asked sleepily. Kissing his fore head briefly Cerberus nodded into Yue's shoulder. "I have to leave onni-chan, or we'll both be tried for treason." Cerberus drew back then. Nodding briefly he picked up his brother and vanished in the blink of an eye landing where the White Swordsman had first taken Yue from earlier. "Be safe." Said Kero softly before vanishing once again.

After taking their separate paths both brothers stumbled upon something unexpected. They would be marching the final battle in under an hour and this time, it was winner take all. Or so they hoped any way.

**2****nd**** to last battle…**

"CHARGE!" Called both generals to their troops. "Ah..." They screamed as the men rushed headlong into a fight where most all of them would die. Swords clashed, blood splattered the field. Corpses littered the ground as man after man fell. At the end of the first hour, only 5 soldiers of the entirety of both armies' combined 7,634 men were left alive.

**Mourning of the generals…**

Kneeling at the side of his 'grandfather' Yue cried tears of crystal leaving little pearls strewn all over the man's body. "Hush fair one… don't cry for a fool who… died for pride." The almost gone mage whispered. This only made Yue clutch tighter to the man he had come to see as a father figure after Clow's death. "Hush now. You must be strong now. You and Spinnel, you're all that's left of us. Lead him. You're the general now." And softly placing the Reed crest and family sword in Yue's shaking hands Nathaniel Reed breathed his last.

**Across the battle field… **

"Okaa-san, okaa-son don't leave me to do this by myself. Please." Cerberus begged. "You won't do this by yourself my dearest. You have two final men at your control. Lead them. Save them. Win for me. I know you can." Placing her jade broach in the sniveling guardian's hands the general wrapped her 'grandson's' fingers closed and with the last of her fading strength gently kissed his knuckles before passing on in sync with her husband. Cerberus- now like Yue- was general. He'd had it with the English. Cerberus was tired and ready to die for his revenge if he must. Covering his face back up with the hood he turned to the two remaining and said, "Alright men. I want them both dead." And turning away they marched into battle one last time.

**The final battle…**

The two newly elected generals were facing each other not knowing their opponent thru the hood and how the fabric mouthpiece muffled their voices. "I hope you die a drawn out death." Cerberus whispered to the English general. "I hope I do too." Admitted Yue.

"Then DIE!" Shouted the enraged Cerberus as his other two men attacked Spinnel. Yue didn't even move. Stabbing his sword thru the other's stomach Cerberus felt such joy but it all melted when he saw the other English soldier. In trying to hit Spinnel and he Ruby, they had both succeeded in slicing off the others hood to reveal their faces. Gasping they turned to Cerberus who now had a horrible ache in the pit of his stomach as he turned over the body at his feet and removed the long blade revealing it was stained with… Blue blood. Yue's blood for he was the only person with such a color. "No." Cerberus muttered shaking violently. "No!" Everyone new what it meant for the blood to come up blue. Bowing their heads as Eriol and Sakura came forth from the sky Cerberus yelled at them. "Don't jut stand there, do SOMETHING!" "We can't" Eriol whispered casting his eyes to the ground as tears streamed unbidden down Sakura's face at having lost her brother, lover, and guardian all in such a short time period. Or had she? "Wait. Let me try something first before you break out the water works." Said the last cloaked Asian soldier as he moved to the body of the moon guardian. Everyone stared in awe as the man's magical aura shot up like a flare. His power was great and his heart pure and strong. With all of the magic within his being the mysterious man's hood could no longer take the assault and was forced away revealing Touya. Next to go was Yue's cloak as it stretched and tore to reveal brightly glowing angel wings sprouting from his back. Wrapping themselves around the two, said wings released a burst of magic no doubt feeding from Touya's own magical power and reopened to reveal Yue gently waking in his love's arms. "They killed you. I was sure of it." Stated Yue while gazing into loving blue eyes. "Isn't it funny, I heard the same thing about you." They both laughed quietly. "So… are we dead?" Yue asked while gently smiling. "Baka." Touya murmured affectionately. "You talk to much." He said before sealing his spell with a kiss leaving a peacefully sleeping Yue in the capable arms of his Touya. After the light cleared Touya explained that he didn't actually give Yue more blood but caused the amount he already had to double causing him to not only replenish himself but heal faster as well. It all had to deal with Touya's enormous amount of magic apparently and everyone just accepted it. Sakura was still upset about Li but at least she didn't have to face the devastation of three losses in almost as many days anymore. She was proud knowing that he died with honor any way. Eriol and is guardians went back to England and all was well again. And Yue and his Touya lied together happily for many more years to come.

**Okay. So here's how this story relates to Romeo x Juliet. A list of reasons:**

**A couple dies. I absolutely refused to see either Yue or Touya die so I killed Clow's parents instead. (I feel so mean now).**

**Two different families are trying to kill each other but in the midst of it all two people in opposing families (regiments) fall in love. (Yue x Touya).**

**The soldiers are Asses to the towns' folk.**

**The people who help the towns' people are the ones who are supposed to bring them harm but don't.**

**The towns' people are barely scraping by.**

**So if you have any more questions: Please leave a review or go to **

**This story was for Gemini24. I hope you enjoy Gem and you can still reach me at the email you've been using because the above is ONLY for . **


End file.
